Magmaargh
Magmaarghs are enemies that appear in Super Mario Galaxy 2. They are not to be confused with Magmaws. Magmaarghs and Magmaws are a sub-species of the enemy, Blargg. Magmaws are not a sub-species of Magmaarghs but are a related species instead. However, in Super Mario Galaxy 2, Magmaarghs look like large creatures with a hippopotamus' head who are made entirely of Lava. Magmaarghs have small nostrils and two large eyes that appear to be connected to each other. They also have ENORMOUS mouths.These creatures tend to be made of liquid, as well as lava since they can pass through solid objects that other enemies and characters cannot. Before Magmaarghs attack, they just peek out of the lava waiting for the heroes to pass by. Magmaarghs attack Mario or Luigi by rising up from the lava and roaring when the heroes reach their hiding spot. Immediately after roaring, the enemy moves its mouth over the platform, etc Mario/Luigi is on/in, in hopes of trying to eat him. If a Magmaargh happens to move over and "eat" Mario or Luigi, they will jump high up in pain and then run frantically for a few seconds, as if they touched lava and landed onto a platform. This attack from the huge enemies causes them to lose one wedge of health from their Health Meter. Magmaarghs cannot be defeated in Super Mario Galaxy 2, meaning that they must be avoided at all costs. Avoiding Magmaarghs isn't too difficult, however, their surroundings matters as well. Magmaarghs make their most common appearance in the Melty Monster Galaxy. These enemies appear around the Lava Planets ,as well as in the Magma Sea. While Mario/Luigi moves through the Lava Planets, many Magmaarghs can be found resting in the lava. However, while the heroes use Pull Stars to navigate through the area, Magmaarghs will appear and try to "eat" them. Their attack can be dodged by quickly grabbing hold of a Pull Star using the Star Cursor, or by grabbing hold of a Pull Star past the enemy before they approach them. Around the Lava Planets, if the Magmaarghs there happen to "eat" one of the two heroes, they will fall out of their Bubble that they are placed in when using Pull Stars and fall onto one of the Lava Planets (they have their own gravity). This causes the heroes to take damage from the lava on the Lava Planets and most likely die unless one grabs hold of a Pull Star immediately. The Magmaargh around the Magma Sea can easily be avoided by moving away from its attacking spot. Magmaarghs also make an appearance in the Fleet Glide Galaxy and Bowser's Galaxy Generator, the last galaxy in the game (excluding World S's galaxies). In the Fleet Glide Galaxy, two Magmaarghs appear at the beginning of the galaxy's first mission "Fluzzard's Wild Battlefield Glide" as well as in the second mission "Fastest Feathers in the Galaxy". Here, they rise up and try to eat Mario/Luigi as he rides Fluzzard. If they succeed in eating the heroes, it is likely that Mario/Luigi falls off of Fluzzard and enters the lava (which eventually will lead to a loss of a life since there is no place to save yourself), if not, Mario/Luigi will just lose one wedge of health from his Health Meter. In Bowser's Galaxy Generator, they appear among the Yoshi Magma Planet. While the heroes ride Snake Blocks across this planet, which end up going into two parallel, yet separate paths, three Magmaarghs appear and attack. The first Magmaargh appears on the Snake Block on the left that is moving. It can be dodged by jumping onto the Snake Block on the right that is moving. Don't feel relieved, for immediately after this a Magmaargh appears and attacks on the Snake Block to the right that is moving! WHAT!!! So, Mario/Luigi on their Yoshi must jump back onto the Snake Block to the left that is moving. At the end of the ride, Mario/Luigi on their Yoshi must jump to a Blimp Fruit and fly up to the Galaxy Generator Door Planet before the final Magmaargh appears and lunges at them. Taking damage from a Magmaargh in this galaxy (Bowser's Galaxy Generator) is very dangerous, for if Mario/Luigi gets hit, Yoshi, most likely is lost and they will end up in the lava. As mentioned earlier, 'Magmaarghs cannot be defeated so Mario/Luigi must avoid them '(well, since you control Mario/Luigi, you must make the heroes avoid them). Gallery Galaxybig 3878.jpg|Yoshi and Mario jump to the Snake Block on the right to dodge the Magmaargh that is attacking on the one on the left. This is in Bowser's Galaxy Generator. Look how huge that creature's mouth is! JUST DOWNRIGHT HUGE!!! AND FULL Of BURNS AND PAINS!!! Galaxybig 3366.jpg|Mario uses a Launch Star among the final Lava Planet while a Magmaargh rises from its hiding spot in the Melty Monster Galaxy. Galaxybig 3365.jpg|Two Magmaarghs peek from their hiding spots while Mario traverses through the Lava Planets of the Melty Monster Galaxy. Category:Enemies Category:Mario enemies